The present invention relates to an arrangement for providing at least partial cover for a plant container and also a plant container cover and a plant container apparatus including such a cover.
A wide variety of containers for receiving plants, and in particular indoor plants, are already known and include those in which aesthetic qualities are taken into account such that the plant container is formed of a potentially attractive material and is intended to have an attractive outer appearance, and those, such as cheap mass produced plastic plant pots, that have little if no aesthetic qualities and are quite often intended merely to form an inner liner pot for a more attractive outer pot.
However, such outer pots, and indeed the more expensive containers that also exhibit the aforementioned aesthetic qualities are disadvantageously limited as regards the size of container that can be provided and also as regards the limited use that such containers can find. For example, since the containers, or outer containers for having aesthetic qualities are produced to predefined dimensions their usefulness is restricted to environments requiring a container of such exact dimensions and appearance.
It has been known to try and enhance the aesthetic appearance of the standard mass produced plastic plant pot by forming a decorative sleeve that can be placed around the plant pot and such an arrangement is disclosed in UK Patent Application GB 2 213 693 A.
However, such known arrangements are disadvantageously limited in the nature of the aesthetic qualities that can be presented and are also disadvantageously limited as regards the general shape and configuration of the plant pot whose appearance is to be improved.
The present invention seeks to provide for an arrangement for at least partially covering a plan pot container and having advantages over and above such known arrangements.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for at least partially covering plant containing means to thereby at least partially surround the said containing means, comprising a modular arrangement including a plurality of panel members and means for securing the said plurality of panel members relative to each other so as to provide for said at least partial covering of the containing means.
Advantageously, in presenting the plant container cover in a modular form, a wide variety of covers of different overall size, shape and dimensions can be provided so as to afford decorative cover to a plant containing system that can have one of a wide variety of forms. Also, the arrangement of the present invention can be used so as to provide at least partial coverage for a plurality of plant containers so that, once covered by the arrangement of the present invention, the overall appearance is of one large container which can have any shape or size dependent upon the requirements of the environment in which it is to be located.
Preferably, the means for securing the said panels can comprise a strap member arranged to overlap with adjacent panel members.
In this manner, the strap member can be arranged for engagement with engagement formations of the said panel members.
Advantageously, the said plurality of panel members can comprise at least two or more of a straight panel portion, a corner panel portion, a half circle panel portion or a quarter circle panel portion.
In one embodiment, the side edges of the said plurality of panel members can include engagement formations.
Preferably, the arrangement can include means for securing said plurality of panel members to the plant containing means.
The said plurality of panels can be arranged to present the said means for securing the said panels to the plant containing means.
Advantageously, the arrangement can include hook and eye fastener means so as to provide for a temporary location of said plurality of panels relative to the plant containing means.
In a particular embodiment, the means for securing the said plurality of panels to the plant containing means can comprise a strap member.
Further, the two ends of the strap member can be arranged for engagement with an upper and lower portion of the plant containing means respectively.
Preferably, the means for securing the said panels relative to each other can also comprise the said means for securing the said panels to the plant containing means.
An advantageously simple but effective arrangement can thereby be provided.
The arrangement can include a strap member for connection to both the said panels and the plant containing means.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plant containing means cover formed of an arrangement as defined above.
Also, the present invention provides for a plant containing apparatus comprising a plant containing means as defined above and wherein the said plant containing means includes at least one plant container.
Preferably, the said at least one plant container includes a joggled profile around an upper rim thereof.
Also, a portion of the rim of the plant container forming the joggled profile can comprise an engagement formation for the securing of the said plurality of panel members to at least one plant container.
Advantageously, the region forming the joggled profile can serve to locate the said plurality of panels relative to the at least one plant container.
In one embodiment, the plant container apparatus can include a plurality of foot members upon which the plant container is to be located and arranged for engagement with a portion of the container defining the joggled profile so as to assist in the location of each of the said feet.
The joggled profile can then extend down the side of the plant container in the form of a rib.